Every Time I Try
by kaitp9
Summary: Jade has a broken heart and Andre wants to be the one to fix it, but crazy interuptions happen every time he tries to say the words 'I love you', butwill she say them first?
1. Trying to Say Those Three Words

**A/N: I decided I wanted to dop a Jandre pairing after watching Jade gets crushed the other day. Hope you like it **

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious **

**ANDRE'S P.O.V**

Jade West was sleeping next to me, beautiful as ever, she looked so peaceful and perfect, it made my eyes hurt to even be looking at her, her eyes slowly opened and she smiled, "Andre Haris, I have never loved anyone more than I love, you", she said with her lips pursed. "Jade you are the most perfect thing I have ever seen, I love you too", she leaned in to kiss me and our lips were inches away from each pther getting closer and closer- _._

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock", I slammed my hand down and the annoying thing shut off, man third dream about Jade in a row.

Jade West the girl in my mind that I can't get out of my head, I'm in love, but I can't do that to Beck, he's like my best friend. The beautiful Goth, has me writing songs all night long. I told Tori that i was over Jade after singing that song the other night **(A/N: yes his is a couple of days after "Jade Gets Crushed")** , but for some reason I felt I needed to lie to Tori about getting over Jade, which by the way Tori is one of my closest friends I hate lying to her, but I have to. I got out from under my covers and walked into my closet pulling out my clothes, some dark wash jeans, my black sneakers, and a green plaid button up shirt. I went into my kitchen to find my grandma and mom talking and drinking coffee, after I ate my breakfast, talked to them, and brushed my teeth, I was out the door and on my was to Hollywood Arts.

As I was humming to the lyrics of the song I see a girl walking down the road, I slowed down to find, it was Jade.

"Get in", I said as I lowered the window.

"Andre", she asked surprised and relived, I was a little confused Beck always gives her a ride, she hoped in my car and hugged me, "Thanks", she said with a warm smile that made my heart warm.

She was wearing black ripped tights with a dark grey skirt, she was wearing a torn up black top, with her red combat boots that she adored and a coffee in hand as usual. I decided to speak up.

"Not trying to sound annoying and noisy and everything, but doesn't Beck always give you a ride to school", I asked I really wanted to know, maybe now I had a shot- No Andre you don't like her, you don't like the beautiful, dark girl sitting next to you, even if she is perfect and all.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sigh and a response, "Well we have been fighting so I broke it off, I mean how are we going to go back to being 'Beck and Jade' if we fight all the time, we should just be 'Beck' and 'Jade' individuals, plus he's in love with Vega, I can see it in his eyes", she said and looked out the window with this sad expression as if no one could fix her heart, seeing that I wanted to go over and just punch Beck in the face for being such a jerk to Jade, for falling for Tori, for everything.

"Jade, he's stupid, yo are amazing, your voice, your perfect hair, your perfect hair, your perfect smile, I love how you love all things bad and evil, but you can have a heart at the same time, it makes me relize how stupid he is-", I stopped myself before I went too far I made it awkward enough, I live Jade, but now isn't the time, we finally pulled up in front of H.A.

"Thanks Andre, for everything", she smiled, kissed my cheek and left.  
>"Oh man", I said to myself once I knew she was out of hearing distance, I danced around in my car, and had the biggest smile, "I HAVE A SHOT WITH HER", I screamed. It wasn't until I looked at the time and saw class had already started. Great. I ran out of my car and into Sikowitz's classroom and took a seat next to Jade, then Sikowitz rolled out of the window. "Good morning students", he said with a smile and a coconut in hand, "Yes it is I whispered and felt a rush of heat go to my cheeks as, Jade agreed and winked at me.<p>

Morning classes flew by fast and it was lunch time, I smiled and sat down next to Jade with a salad and water, she had the same.

"Hey, hey", she said as I sat down.

"Hey Jade", I replied she just smiled, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"So how's you and Beck going" ,I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and finished chewing, I always liked classy girls, unlike Trina man that girl, would spit food all over you when she was talking.

"Same old, same old, still being annoying and rude", she giggled a bit, then cleared her throat, "Andre=, did you mean what you said to me in the car this morning", she asked and looked at me.

Just as I was about to answer Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Cat, Beck and Tori holding hands smirking at Jade, walked up to our table and immediately sat down across from us. Jade averted her gaze from Tori and Beck and stabbed her salad, "Whoa there Jade no need to murder the salad", Tori said In her usual voice. "That's not the only thing I am going to murder", Jade said looking and the couple. "Chill", Beck said staring at the two girls, " I wasn't just talking about Vega", Jade said

I decided I needed to intrude, "Ding, ding, ding, fights over, put the claws away", I said and veryone silenced, as we sat in awkward silence the bell saying lunch is over went off, and it was time to go to science with Beck, maybe I can get some answers out of him.

"Hey man", I said in a whisper, "I got to ask you something", I said and looked at him seriously.

"As long as it's not interrogation, I'm cool with it", he said with a chuckle, haha funny Beck.

"No man, why'd you and Jade break it off", I asked him. Beck took a big sigh, "Well I'm in love with Tori, and she's in love with someone else", she said, I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Do-do", I cleared my throat, "Do you know who it is", I asked sounding casual , "Yeah", he replied with a smile. "Tell me man", I said i don't care how desperate I sounded I needed to know. "Well, I you must know it's-", he got cut off, "Boys" our teacher shouted and moved me away from Beck, God I hate him.

Later in the day, when I tried to ask Beck he was too busy being all lovey-dovey with Tori. Man sometimes he urks me.

Jade asked for a ride, I replied nervously and she could tell, "So uh, Beck was saying you were in love with someone else", I said as we were halfway to Jade's house.

"Did he now", she asked sounding cocky, like she's better than everyone else and she is, why on earth s=would she give me the time of day? "Y-yeah", I replied sounding uneasy." Well he is one hundred percent right", she said and looked and me, I looked away for two seconds and swirled around a police officer pulled me over. Why are there so many interruptions? "God, can you please let me have it just one time, please", I screamed, "What", Jade asked obviously confused. The police officer, knocked on my window, "Hello officer ", I said, "License and registration please", the officer asked and kind of commanded, just like Jade did. We had it out before the officer came over. I read his name tag Vega. That's Tori's dad. "Hey Mr. Vega", Jade said when he came back, "Jade, Andre", he said in shock, "You guys are such good kids, why are you driving like crazy, have you had a few drinks", he asked us in a stern voice, we knew oh so well, we go over often for dinner and such so he knew us well, I think he liked us more than Trina, could you blame home though?

"No sir I took my eyes off the road for a few seconds, I am so sorry", I said my eyes pleading not to rat us out.

"Since I know you guys are good kids, I'll let you off with a warn-", I cut him off, "Thank you so much Mr. Vega", I said, he smiled, "Go on now, we don't want to cause a scene, don't mention this to anyone, I could lose my job", he said, we nodded our heads in agreement, and we both drove off, the benefits of being good friends with a cops' daughter, right.

We drove the whole way home in silence, when I got to Jade's house, she got out of the door, thanked me and said the words I thought I would never hear, "I love you Andre, more than a friends", she smiled and left me there with my jaw hanging open. "I love you Jade I whispered as she left.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi, okay so thank you guys for the comments, but i am not sure of something. I intended on it being a one shot, but i don't know if i should continue with it, by request of the readers i will, but if not i will leave it were it is now. **

**again thank you for the comments3 **

**-kaittxoxo1 **


	3. Will We Even Last?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback I will continue my story. P.S If you like Cabbie fics then you should read my new story it's called "The Story Of Cat And Robbie", it's very cute.

JADE'S P.O.V

I just told Andre I loved him, he just stood there motionless, like I had said nothing to him, I can't help., but think if he feels the same way I mean, I am just so confused, does he love me or not? All I know is until I get an answer I will act like nothing happened. I tried calming myself down and took deep breaths,

Breathe Jade in through you nose, out through your mouth, in through the nose, out the mouth.

I got out of bed and got ready for school. Great I still don't have a ride. I walked all the way to Hollywood Arts, which is pretty far from were I live, thank God I never sweat, with exception of when we got locked in Beck's RV. Ugh Beck, I shouldn't even be thinking his name. the first person I see is Little Miss Perfect herself, Tori Vega, with my ex boyfriend on her arm. As she walked by me she stuck out her tongue. "Real mature Vega", I shouted and she just smiled.

That girl urks me. I walked to my locker and put in a couple of books, when I slammed it shut, guess who was in front of me. None other than Andre Haris.

"Well, well, well. Look who's alive" , he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean", I said and I took a sip out of my coffee.

"I mean you don't answer my calls. Texts, nothing, I thought you were dead". he said and we started walking to Sinkiwitz's. "Well I was tired, I'm sorry", I said. I hope he doesn't think I'm icing him out or anything, I mean I just told him 'I love you', I guess I should be talking to him.

"So if you don't mind I would like to take you out Friday night at around seven", he said with a smile, and he looked a little nervous, which I thought was really cute.

"I would love to" , I said I took his hand and we walked in to Sikowitz's class.

We got stares from everyone especially Tori and Beck, they were in shock. I just smirked at Vega, I love when she has that dumb struck look, it makes me feel good. When lunch came around I sat with Andre, Cat, and Robbie, Tori and Beck, thank God, were no where to be found, not that I was looking.

"I knew you guys had a thing for each other", Robbie said and he looked at Cat with sad eyes as if he wanted what we had, I can't blame him, he's been in love with Cat for, well forever, and she's too dumb to see it. Just then Tori and Beck sat down next to Me and Andre. She just smiled

"Why are you here", I said to Tori and Beck. Andre squeezed my hand signaling that it was okay and I just needed to chill.

"Um, because I can be", Tori said, since when did Vega get so mean, I like her better this way, but not when it's directed at me.

"Don't talk to me like that okay", I said it slow as if I was talking to a little kid, I knew that would get on her nerves, she knows I think she's dumb, and she is, she's the reason Beck and I broke up. Well I guess I could thank her for that, she opened my eyes to realize I was in love with Andre, not Beck.

"Yeah, what if I do", Vega said with a devious smile, she thought she won, but she's wrong, no one messes with Jade West, no one. "Alright Vega have it your way", I said. "Whoa guys, déjà vu", I said.  
>"What", everyone asked simultaneously. I dumped my coffee on Tori, just like the first day she came here, this time she deserved it. Tori ran away in tears like the baby she is, "Really Jade", Beck asked as he went after Tori. Robbie was trying to hold back his laughter, and Cat stood there motionless, thinking and trying to make sense of what just happened.<p>

"Was that really necessary", Andre asked me with a serious look to his face.

"Yeah it was, no one talks to me like that I am Jade West, okay, I don't care who she is, or what she did to deserve it", I said and Andre looked shocked.

"Jade, you need to be a little bit more sensitive, who cares if she talks to you like that-", I cut Andre off, "I do" I screamed at him. "That was completely unnecessary to dump coffee on her like that", Andre yelled back at me, he is the first person to stand up to me, it was amazing.

"I t was necessary to me, okay Andre if you want to be with Tori too why don't you", I screamed at him.

"Alright when you learn to be nicer call me okay", Andre stormed out.

"Ugh", I screamed, grabbed my stuff, and went after Andre.

ANDRE'S P.O.V

Jade West can be so annoying sometimes. I swear, she can be so stuck up. Just then I hear heels hitting the floor, it was Jade.

"Andre", I heard jade say. "What", I replied in an ugly tone.

"Chill out", she said and turned the corner to find m sitting down against the Wahoo Punch vending machine she slip down and sat next to me . "You're telling me to chill out, me", I replied, she is the one that needs to calm down, pouring a beverage on another girl is so trashy, it bothers me.

"Yeah I am, because I didn't do anything wrong, Tori got what she deserved", Jade yelled at me. "Guess what, she didn't get what she deserved then, and she didn't get it now", I said and got up and started walking, she grabbed my ankles stopping me in my tracks.

"What", I asked her. She got up straighten her shirt and fixed her hair, "Okay I get it, it was rude, but honestly what would you do if someone talked to you like that", she asked me. "Um, not poor a hot coffee on their head", I replied with a look saying duh, "You tell them to not talk to you like that, like a normal, classy person does", I told her, she looked mad, but I didn't care.

JADE'S P.O.V

Did he really just call me low class? I hope I have hearing issues today because no one has the right to do that, "Excuse me", I asked her. "You're excused and I'm done", Andre said, he walked out of the school and left me there, the bell rang, but I didn't care. I just stood there, the person I love just walked out on me because of a mistake, a big mistake.

The bell rang, meaning I am now late to math, but who cares anyways, I sure don't.

ANDRE'S P.O.V

Where is Jade, I swear she never comes late to this class. Just then Jade walked in, the teacher asked her why she was late and her response was "Yeah, whatever", that's what I love about Jade she is so fearless, but what she did today was the Jade I don't know, the one that is mean to everyone, she can be, but she isn't always.  
>"Why are you late", I whispered to her when she took her seat next to mine.<p>

"Well I was in shock by the way you left I had to cope with it all", she replied. Yeah blame it on me, real nice Jade. "Well it isn't my fault, it's your own", I told her.

After all the classes flew by I saw the Goth in the street walking, just like she was last time. I forgot she didn't have a ride. "Come on", I said. She kept on walking as if she didn't hear me, mature. "Jade your house if a half an hour away, you can't walk home", I told her. She agreed to get in my car, but she didn't look too happy about it.

I decided I wanted to break the awkward silence, "Jade about today", I sighed, "I don't blame you for what you did, but you went too far", I said she looked relived. "Andre, I'm sorry for yelling at you and making things horrible, but I know what I did was wrong", Jade confessed. "Okay and I forgive you for everything", I smiled and I could see her smiling too, out of the corner of my eye. "We still on for Friday night", I asked her. "I wouldn't miss I for the world. I pulled up in her driveway and she kissed my cheek, "Thank you Andre, for forgiving me, for giving me a ride, and most importantly giving me a second chance", Jade said. She slammed the door and went inside her house and waved. "I love you Jade", I said to no one, but myself.

I got home and did all my home work, then I got a video request, "Let's see who this is", I told myself, it was Beck. I pressed the accept button and sat down in my chair, "Hey man", I told him. "We're best friends right Andre", Beck asked some weird things before, but this is just so random. "Um, yeah, why are you asking", I asked him in a slow voice. "You would do anything for me right, like to save our friendship", I was so confused, "Yes, and since when does our friendship need saving", I asked him obviously confused.

"I need you to do something for me, you need to break up with Jade", Beck commanded, why was he doing this, was he jealous of our relationship.

"What no", I said in the tone that basically told him I thought he was messes up in the head.

"You said you would do anything to save our friendship, that means you have to break up with Jade, for me, she may seem like the best at first, but trust me, he isn't. You deserve better", why was he saying this. "Clearly you aren't my friend, because friends don't do this to other friends, okay bye Beck", I pressed end chat and his face went away I slammed my computer shut, then I went to sleep.

The next morning I left early to pick up Jade, she had already started to walk so I caught up with her. She got in and hugged me, "Thanks", he said with a smile she buckled up and turned on the radio, I smiled because she likes to sing along to whatever is on. She has a beautiful voice, like nothing I have ever heard before.

I wondered, should tell her about Beck, or is this something I should just keep to myself, well for now. I decided I would tell her later. When we got to school she kissed me goodbye and we went to our separate lockers, I played the notes that opened my locker and out came a note. It read:

From: Beck  
>To: Andre<p>

I warned you about Jade if you don't take my advice, your relationship will crash and burn, that's what happened to me, she gets jealous fast and is a little crazy and a lot mean. she gets possessive over you just watch and see soon she'll turn you against Tori, Cat, and even me. Take my advice if you know what's good for you.

After reading this I was just so confused, this isn't Jade at all, she isn't like that, I know for a fact. Beck is just jealous that she is moving on just as fast as he is. I slammed my locker shut and played the note that locks it.  
>I saw Beck walking. "Man what is this", I told him as I shoved the note in his face. "This is a warning", Beck told me. A waning for what. "What do you mean a warning", I told him obviously sounding confused and annoyed. "To break up with her, can't you read", Beck asked me, oh real funny kid. " Yes I can and why", I asked him, "You're in love with Tori", I told him.<p>

"No you are", Beck told me, this kid is so confusing, what in the world is he talking about. "What, are you messed up in the head", I yelled at him.

"No just the opposite, I dated Tori because I wanted to make Jade jealous, I knew she liked you so I tried, it's not working, so if you don't break up with Jade, I will just tell her that Tori came to my house last night and you told her 'I love you Jade means nothing, please be with me, she doesn't have to know', she will sure leave you after that", Beck said with a grin of pleasure on his face. What is wrong with him? "Man, what is wrong with you Jade loves me, Tori will never go for this", I told him, just then the Latina came out in the hallway, "But I will you see, with Jade out of the picture, I will have my chance with you", Tori said, these people are obviously crazy.

"Y'all are crazy", I said and walked away, who does things like this, they need help. I couldn't tell Jade it'd make me look suspicious or guilty. What if I don't break up with her she'll break up with me, most likely. Morning classes flew by, then it was lunch. I sat down next to Jade and Beck and Tori came and sat down next to us followed by Cat and Robbie.

"Hey Tori", Beck said, "Yeah Beck", Tori smiled 'lovingly' they are some good actors. "Why don't you tell us what happened last night with Andre", Beck said and looked over at me, Jade gave me a stare, it scared me. Before Tori got a chance to open her mouth I grabbed Jade by the hand and walked out. "Whoa I wanted to hear what happened", Jade said with a look saying 'tell me or I'll kill you'. "We wrote a super cool new song", I lied, I felt bad, but I had to, she wouldn't believe me if I told her.

"Oh cool", Jade said, she actually bought it. "So wait why'd you pull me away. I had to think fast. "Oh well because, it was about you and I wanted it to be a surprise for our date tomorrow night", I told her, so now I have to freak out about our date and write a song. "Awe, Andre that's so sweet, I can't wait to hear it tomorrow", Jade said, "Yes you can", I said under my breathe, "What", she asked me , "I said neither can I", I lied again.

"Oh she smiled and kissed me we decided to eat somewhere else and then we went to math class togther, on time and no crazy fight. We were back to being 'Jade and Andre' not just 'Jade' and 'Andre' individuals I liked it much better this way, life was more simple.

Friday flew by and I was prepping for my big date with Jade it had finally come. I got on cologne and white button up and jeans. Nothing fancy really we were going to B.F Wangs for dinner and she knows it too.  
>I had my newly written song I came up with in the shower and put it n my pocket. I got my car ready and picked up my date, Jade west walked out, she looked beautiful even if it was just casual. She was wearing a black skirt, a red shirt, and her red combat boots. Her hair for the first time ever was perfectly straight and she was wearing a touch of red lipstick.<p>

"You look fantastic", I told her as I held the car door open for her.

"Thank you sir, she smiled, you don't look too bad yourself, we arrived and we share mushu pork and bang bang noodles (A/N: yes I got that from Cat in "Who Did It To Trina") we ate ice-cream for dessert and I drove her home, I almost forgot about the song, but I put it on a flash drive, I was too nervous to actually song it to her. I handed her the flash drive after I walked her to the door I kissed her goodnight and I would see her again tomorrow.

As I was backing out of a parallel park an idiot stops his car right next to mine.

"What are you stupid", I yelled as I lowered my window. He was because it was Beck Oliver. "Hi, I warned you man, I mean I guess I could always video chat, her or something", Beck said.

"No need man, I gave her a flash drive, I told her it was a song I told her I am breaking up with her because I am in love with Tori Vega.", I sighed, I know it's stupid, but my friendship with Beck is important.

"Good boy Andre", Beck said. He smiled and we both drove off, one satisfied, the other guilty.

JADE'S P.O.V

I couldn't wait to hear Andre's song, I plugged it into my computer.

His face popped up and I immediately got goose bumps.

"Hey Jade, it's Andre and I just wanted to let you know, I don't like you. I am in love with Tori Vega and you are nothing but mean and ugly, okay. You are so rude and annoying, I cannot stand to be with you.  
>Bye.<p>

The video ended, I started to cry, and when I went on the slap, the video had so many views and so many mean comments, it made it all worse.

A note was attached o the flash drive,

"Jade I do love you I had to do this", I was so confused.

"What just happened" I asked myself, trying to figure it all out. A/N: hopped you liked it. i will update as soon as possible, keep commenting and ideas for future chapters are very much appreciated. thank you-kaittxoxo1 


	4. The Good And The Bad Times

**A/N: So I left off with a twist, I hoped you enjoyed it. I might be a little late on future stories because I have to do reading plus, but do not worry, I will update probably every day. And one other thing, if you guys have any suggestions for this story or future stories by me you can tell me, I could always use the extra help, thanks. And if you would like me to review or read a story of yours I would be more than happy too. (: **

**-kaittxoxo1**

**ANDRE'S P.O.V**

I feel extremely guilty about the whole Jade thing, I can't believe Beck would go as far as to putting up on The Slap, Knowing Jade, she will never talk to me again. Knowing that I felt sick to my stomach, I love Jade, I don't even know why I did it, I mean Beck is my best friend and I want out friendship to go on for much longer, but I don't know if I want it to this way.

I got ready for school, kind of dreading it right now though. I got dressed and took my coffee, I couldn't eat I felt sick, so this would just have to do. The whole drive to school I thought about Jade and what she was feeling, was it anger, sadness, confusion, all of the above? Well I didn't know, but I was sure I would finsd out soon. I saw Tori and Jade talking, wait more like yelling, and I just wanted to avoid it, just then Beck came up to Jade and took her hand, Really? I sighed, didn't she get the whole 'I had to do this' part of the flash drive?

Tori walked up to my car and kissed my cheek I rubbed it off, got out of my car, slammed the door, and walked away. Tori looked sad and disappointed. Now she knew how I felt. Jade saw me and looked down and then at Beck and kept walking, Beck just smiled. I have never bee more angry in my life. The bell rang and I had walked in just on time, Skiwoitz rolled out of the window seconds after I took me seat. Tori Vega sat down next to me scooting closer and me scooting further. Sikowitz spoke up, "We are doing a scene, hm, let's see, I want Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori", the crazy hippie said and we all got up from our seats and stood on stage, "You are doing a scene, the guys are fighting, about the two girls, the two girls don't like each other and neither do the two guys, be creative, and…action", He called and pointed to us. "Bro, you stole my girlfriend", I yelled we were the only people who knew about this so this was acting to everybody else.

"You took her first I was claiming what's rightfully mine", Beck yelled back at me.

"I am not an object to be claimed", Jade spoke up

"That's right you're a dirty animal", Tori looked at Jade, this was a creative way of saying how we felt in class.

"Back to you Andre", Sikowitz called out.

"She isn't the dirty animal here, I see two and I'll give you a hit it's not me or Jade", I yelled at them, the class made 'ooo' noises. I could see Jade smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you trying to say", Beck asked me.

"Well he is obviously insulting us", Tori spoke up.

"Thank you 'Catherine' obvious", Jade hissed reminding Tori of when she thought that was the phrase and embarrassing her. "That was an accident okay", Tori yelled.

"Tori you're out", Sikowitz called, "Back to you Andre", he pointed at me. "What I am trying to say is that you are just so nasty you will say and o anything just to get your way, no matter how much it hurts anyone, you're so selfish and you know what you aren't that good of a friend, if you tell me things like that", I yelled I knew everyone in the room was confused besides me and Beck.  
>"Alright Andre then I guess our friendship is over, but know this I always get what I want and when and how I want it, clear", Beck said in an angry tone, then Jade walked closer to me,<p>

"Not this time, Andre I now know what you meant by 'I had to do this', and I love you, Andre", she said

"No you don't Jade, you love me remember", Beck yelled, "Beck you are out", Sikowitz called, "Andre. back to you", Sikowitz said.

"I love you too", I kissed her and then the scene was over, "And scene", he said everyone was clapping, with exception of Tori and Beck. Jade and I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat, holding hands, next to each other. I wasn't really paying attention in class, I was just paying attention to Jade, the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

Classes went by way to slow, I couldn't wait to be sitting next to Jade. We took a seat and Robbie, Rex, Tori, Cat, and Beck were all sitting down, in that order too. We sat in pretty much awkward silence, until Beck got up and left, Tori following after, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and I all exchanged looks of confusion. We Didn't see them at all the rest of the day, and it was kind of okay with me I mean the last person I really want to see right now it Beck, we all meant every word in that 'scene' that was actually real life. I drove Jade to her house, but she needed help with math so I stayed. We were on her couch doing algebra two and honestly I don't pay any attention in that class, I just pay attention to that special girl that sits next to me.

"Let's take a break", Jade said and she put the book on the coffee table, I followed her on that one, we sat there and talked about pretty much every thing, until a very serious question was asked. It wasn't like Jade to be so insecure so it was weird to see this side of her.

"Andre, why do you even like me", she asked me and put a grape in her mouth.

I looked at her, "We would spend much less time if I told you what I don't like about you", I smiled and she threw a grape into my mouth, I did the same to her, but she didn't catch it so we did this repeatedly until she did, I went home when it was around six, because I had to go eat dinner, I kissed Jade goodbye, and shuck her father's hand.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I spend my nights writing music about Andre and thinking about him too, I realize I was never this happy with Beck, I mean u was happy sometime, but other times not so much. So I went to sleep and got a video call at 2:57 am, who would call me at this hour? I looked terrible and I could hardly see the name, I put my classes on and say it was Beck, decline. Then again, then again, then again, then again, and then again. Finally about the eighth call I put accept.

"What", I whisper shouted, I dint want to wake my parents up so I tried to sound mean, but not loud.

"Whoa chill", he said, chill, it's two in the morning and you're telling me to chill? "No, what do you want", I asked him. "I want you, Andre doesn't deserve you, I do", Beck said, wow, he thinks he is better than every body else doesn't he. "Yes Andre does deserve me, and no, no you don't deserve me, not now, not ever. In fact, you and Tori deserve each other, you're both shallow as a kitty pool, and you both are jerks, and act innocent when something bad happens to you", with that being said I shut my computer.

When I woke up I started to walk out if my house Andre couldn't pick me up because his car broke down, he was walking too, we were going to meet up in the park and walk together, I locked the door, turned around, and almost had a heart attack.

There he was, Beck sitting against his car, arms folded across his chest.. "Need a ride", He asked. "No thanks I am going to stick to walking", I said with a fake smile. "I want to talk about last night, how I said Andre doesn't deserve you", Beck said. "Alright you have", I looked at my watch, "Two minutes", I said and looked up.

"Alright, I deserve you, we belong together, not you and Andre, I love you., we have to be together", he said acting as if what he said was a success and that I would take him back. He's wrong ,"Bye now", i said and started walking to the park . He slammed his door and drove off.

When I met Andre at the park i smiled . "Hey ", I sad and we hugged, he kissed me. "Hey", he said we walked to school and just talked about absolutely nothing and we had fun doing it too, when we got to school we were five minutes late to class, but i didn't really care, it was Andre that did. We took our seats and started taking notes. Classes couldn't go by any slower and then it was lunch.

I sat down next to Cat, Robbie, and Andre, of course, and Beck and Tori sat at a different table, they know we aren't too found of them right now. I told everyone about Beck and so did Andre. Robbie was telling us how Beck is the jealous type, I always knew that, but I didn't think he was this jealous. Cat agreed, they had a very brief relationship years ago, so she knew him pretty well.

I decided to go home after lunch because I wasn't feeling well, my throat was hurting me and my oarents don't care too much if I leave school early so whatever. I did all my homework and by the time I was done it was already five and I got home at twelve, it was ridiculous.

I heard a knock at my door and it was Andre all beaten up, he was out of breath so I laid him down on the couch, got him ice, water, a pillow, and I also got grapes, they were his favorite fruit. He has told me Beck did this and that he also told him that he had "warned" him already, I feel guilty, as if all of this is my fault because it really, kind of is.

"Andre I am so sorry", I said he shook his head, but before he could speak I knew what he was going to say, "No, it is my fault, all of it, I don't even know why you are sticking around, I mean I have caused all of this bad stuff in your life, and all I do is mess it up, how is your mom going to feel when you come home and say 'oh my girlfriends ex beat me up because I am dating her' she won't like it she won't like me-", I was in the middle of and endless rant when he cut me off.

"Jade, none of anything is your fault, truth be told my mom says she has never seen me happier, she won't blame you, you truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I think anybody can see that", Andre said and hugged me, I made us coffee and we watched TV, he finally decided to go home at around nine and I had to go to sleep, this was all too much for one day.

When I woke up I had a massive head ache so I went downstairs to get Advil. I saw note and it read:

"Jade your mother and I went to work early today. I left lunch money on the counter and there is someone who dropped by, we told him to wait on the couch in the living room.

Dad "

Um, what kind of parent let's a person in the house without knowing their name? Not a good one. Well my parents don't really "approve" of the whole wanting to be famous one day thing, they think it is a waste of time. I will show them one day though, I will.

I slowly walked into the living room, I didn't want to make noise, I didn't want them hearing me, just incase. When I got here it was Beck. Will this boy ever give up? No. There was an important thing, he was with Tori Vega, the reason we broke up, again I guess I could thank her for that though.

"What do you guys want", I asked gesturing them to the kitchen I started making coffee, and took an Advil.  
>"For you to break up with Andre he refuses to and I need to be with you Jade and Tori needs to be with Andre", Beck said and Tori had a satisfied smile, well that smile changed when I rudely said 'no' then kicked them out, "Bye, don't let the door hit you in the face on your way out", I screamed, "It's already messed up enough, I laughed to myself, 'Good one Jade' I told myself and sipped my coffee, I got dressed for school, I deiced I would dress lazy today, so I wore my black ripped beginnings and a gray hoodie, with my red combat boots.<p>

I walked out the door and got into my new car my parents bought. I drove to school and went to my locker. Sinjin was standing by it talking to Beck and when they saw me coming they left, I decided I would avoid my locker for now, who knows what they did. I went into Skiowitz's and took my seat next to Andre. The day ended so fast I hardly had time to look at the clock, thank god. It was Friday and that's the day Cat, Robbie, Andre, and I go to the movies. We took Cat's red beetle and drove to the movies.

After watching Abduction we went back to my house. We watched old movies and had about nineteen bags of popcorn, Cat slept over and Robbie and Andre had left about an hour ago.

Cat got a phone call and it was 3:07 am who calls people at three in the morning? We would soon find out

All I heard Cat say were a series of 'Uh-huh' and 'Kay' s she sat there for about a minute just staring at me.

"Well who was it", I asked her impatiently. "Oh, the phone, that was just Beck he wants you to go outside", she said smiling as if she didn't feel the news was important to share right after she had hung up., "Do you know why", I asked her, she just shook her head, so I did the smart thing dialed 911, just incase I needed the police to get the crazy guy away from me, and walked outside.

"What" I screamed in an obviously annoyed tone." I just want to apologize" Beck said, he wasn't sincere I knew it was just to 'impress' me of his maturity. "Okay I forgive you, but I am in love with Andre, just step down and accept the fact that I don't love you anymore, okay", I told him calmly,

"Okay, but just know this, I will never stop loving you, ever. You are my everything Jade, you might move on, but I sure won't. As long as I am alive I will fight for you Jadelyn West. I am in love with you", he basically yelled to my entire neighborhood, "Well I'm not, so sorry", I said and I walked away. Locked the door, and Cat and I went to sleep, that is after ri told her what happened.

The next morning, Cat and I went for a walk in the park with Andre and Robbie, we have all become a group since we dropped Vega and Beck. I mean not to sound annoying or anything, but I like it so much better this way, there is less tension and drama.

Since it was Saturday I had the whole day to spend with Andre, our first weekend as a couple, I like saying that, 'Jade and Andre the couple' , not 'Jade and Andre the friends', it makes more sense and it sounds better. We went out for coffee and Cat and I went shopping while the guys ate, we weren't too hungry because we ate before we left. Andre and I went off on our own leaving The clueless Cat and the in love Robbie together. We walked around the mall a bit and just talked out us, We talked about our futures, like colleges and jobs, so far we are very close in college chooses, maybe we will live together forever, but I am getting way to ahead in life, I mean we have only been dating for about a week the best week of my life though. Better than two years with Beck.

When we ,et back up Robbie and Cat were holding hands, but that's only because Cat's eyes were closed because the sun bothers them, but I don't think Robbie minded at all.

We got bck to my house and Andre and I wrote a couple of songs together, we have to do a project were you duet or collaborate with someone on a song, Andre and I decided to do a duet, and a love song. Usually I would never go for something like this , but with Andre I was okay with it

Andre had an amazing voice it was soft and manly at the same time, I loved it. His music was usually the best I have ever heard and I love how he writes songs that make you want to sing along and fall in love, now I know why Tori loves him, because everything about him is amazing, his voice, the way he makes you feel like your so important, his music, everything.

The sad part is when he went home, they all left and I was home alone I was listening to the music over and over and over and over again, I loved.

We were truly a love song, the cutest love song there is.

**A/N: So sorry about the little amounts of dialogue, I promise I will make up fir in the fourth chapter, just please keep reading, I hoped you enjoyed this, I had a bit of writers' block and I am sick so that's why I didn't update as soon as I could have, by tomorrow at least the next chapter will be up. Until then read my other stories, kay (: **

**Thank you for reading and make sue to review it makes me want to write every second of the day for you guys!**

**-kaittxoxo1**


End file.
